Innocent Detective Nao chan
by bobblehead.me
Summary: She may be deaf, she may be young but she sure knows more than she lets on. And her unsuspecting actions may bring two unwary people closer together. One shot, please R&R, much appreciated!


**Another fanfic to add to the incredibly small amount of PDY fanfics here. this.. is set before ep.. 11. So before iishi dies :) (sorry if you haven't finished the anime yet… that was kind of a spoiler) anyway, I just think there should be heaps more PDY fanfics! So here is my contribution. Enjoy the 11****th**** fanfic of this anime/manga!**

"Yo!" Haruka smiled as she popped her head through the door, almost fully expecting her host to be asleep.

"If you have time to kill, go do it somewhere else." Yakumo growled as he stretched on his plain sofa he was lying on, turning away from her.

"Do you actually get any more energy from all that sleeping you're doing?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically at him. Haruka walked towards the table; the only thing separating her finger's free access to his ribcage, and was about to push it away when she felt a small tug at her cardigan.

"Nao-chan! You surprised me! What are you doing here?" She knelt down to give her a pat on her head. The girl smiled delightfully back up, her brown eyes seemingly twinkled as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"So?" Haruka looked up at Yakumo. "What's Nao-chan doing in this terribly boring place with _you_? Was she forced to?"

"Then why do _you _come to this terribly boring place at your own free will?"

"Well, I'm only doing this to give you company! Now answer the question."

Yakumo sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Uncle has to do some errands. He said it'll take the whole day. So he left Nao in my care till he comes back."

She pondered over his words. "Ne, Yakumo-kun, she's not going to like it much here. There's absolutely nothing to do. Are you hungry? I'll treat you and Nao-chan to something." Haruka jiggled her purse in front of him before turning to Nao, bending down slightly to make eye contact. "Want to eat something Nao? And maybe do something fun that you won't be able to do being with Yakumo?" Nao looked up at her questioningly, and despite not hearing what Haruka had asked, nodded wholeheartedly anyway.

Yakumo sighed again, stretching once more as he rambled over to his metal closet, pulled off his crumpled shirt and slipping on a new one.

"O-oy! Yakumo-kun! There are innocent children in this room. Don't go doing that so freely!" Haruka hastily covered Nao-chan's eyes as the girl could only giggle beneath her hand.

"This is my club remember? Therefore, I can do whatever." He shut the door of the closet, turning to face Haruka. She didn't make eye contact, keeping her head low as she looked off distantly. His face held no emotion, even when noticing the faint blush on her cheeks. However, he kept his eyes locked on it, a tiny smile forming in his mind. Nao brought her small hands up to Haruka's, pushing them down so she could look up at her face. Her own smiled faded a little as she too, saw the ever present blush on Haruka's face. Nao twisted her head a little to look at her cousin's reaction, but although finding his face completely blank, couldn't help but giggle again.

"Are we going?" His impatient voice broke through to Haruka as she hurriedly nodded, gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Oh, Yakumo-kun. I was wondering, what exactly do you do with those... dirty shirts?" She turned around curiously.

"Coin laundrette."

"Seriously?" Her eyes widened in surprise, seemingly genuinely shocked at his claim. "Don't waste money on such things! Here, give them to me and I'll wash them." He raised an eyebrow at her, however saying nothing as he reached for a bag to stuff them in. She took the bag wordlessly from him, both unaware of the curious eyes following every silent movement.

Bag in one hand, and taking Nao's hand in her other, Haruka headed out the door with Yakumo silently following suite.

* * *

"Ah, so full! Nao-chan did you enjoy the food?" Haruka smiled at the girl who was playfully patting her stomach. She headed over to the counter, paying for all three as they left the restaurant.

"Uncle should be home by now; we should drop of Nao before going home." Yakumo said.

"Mm!" Haruka smiled and nodded. Nao had snuck between the two, holding both their hands, as she skipped along with their long strides.

"I bet people would think we look like a family" Haruka laughed casually before abruptly stopping at the realization of what she had said. The blush returned as she awkwardly looked to the setting sun, once again avoiding eye contact.

Nao, however oblivious she was to what Haruka had unintentionally suggested, continued to smile at the two as she studied the comforting hands holding hers. She brought them closer together until she clasped the unsuspecting hands together before letting go. She giggled cheekily at her stealthy handiwork.

Upon contact with the larger, more masculine hand, Haruka jolted up to see Yakumo slightly glaring down at Nao. Although initially jerking away a little from her hand, Yakumo did nothing else to remove the contact between the two. Haruka smiled at that, relaxing in his strong hold.

"Ne, Nao-chan," she started, hoping to break up the awkward tenseness in the air, "What about your hands?" She indicated to her small hands with her free one. Nao ran around Haruka, swiftly taking the bag of crumpled shirts belonging to Yakumo and swinging it around, delightfully giggling again. Haruka herself could help but laugh at Nao's carefree actions, while Yakumo only looked straight ahead, his facial expression softening slightly, but never once letting go of Haruka's hand. They passed a park, listening to the calming sounds of lazy bird chatter and the gentle splash of a nearby fountain as the three let the orange sky paint a peaceful family scene that all were unaware of.

**Thanks for reading all the way! Please review, I would like to know how I've gone with this. Though, I feel it's a tad OOC on Haruka's part, but I don't know. Anyway, thanks again and don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
